A triggerable declarative object (TDO) is a downloadable object created by a content creator or service provider, which includes declarative content (text, descriptive markup, graphics, scripts, and audio) whose function and behavior is tied in some way to digital television programming that it accompanies. Standards defining TDOs specify associated available behaviors, appearance, trigger actions, and transport methods for content and metadata.